Buscando al Villano
by xMkBaNdiGothx
Summary: El Dr. Neo Cortex decide salir del castillo por su propia voluntad en busca de comida, sin embargo, él no está acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas sin ayuda de sus asistentes, y por supuesto, este no era el día indicado para hacerlo. Ahora se ha metido en grandes problemas y, su equipo con algo de ayuda, tratarán de encontrar a su gruñón jefe y sacarlo de todo este lío.
1. Capítulo 1: ¡Estoy hambriento!

El día estaba nublado y apunto de llover, Crash y sus hermanos, estaban preparándose para una tormenta que se aproximaba en Isla Wumpa. Mientras Crunch trataba de apartar unos troncos de leña, Coco y Crash buscaban frutas Wumpa, y al mismo tiempo Aku Aku los vigilaba por la ventana, para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

-"Hermanito, creo que con estas frutas es suficiente."- le decía Coco a Crash mostrando una canasta llena de Wumpas. -"será mejor que vayamos adentro, la tormenta se aproxima."-

La chica bandicoot junto a sus hermanos, entraron a la casa con todo lo que habían conseguido y cerraron la puerta con llave, por si a alguien se le ocurría interrumpir la tranquilidad de su hogar. Mientras tanto, en N. Sanity Island, el dr. Neo Cortex estaba preparando un experimento donde, supuestamente, crearía una poción que daría mas fuerza y tamaño a quien lo bebiera. Sin embargo Cortex no era el unico que estaba preparando algo, N-Gin se encontraba en la cocina del castillo, preparando un almuerzo para los miembros del equipo N, mejor conocido como el equipo de los villanos o "malvados". Neo no podía evitar distraerse por el aroma que venía de la cocina, e incluso sus químicos se le caían de las manos debido a la distracción.

-"¡Ufff! ¡Gin! ¿cuándo estará listo el almuerzo?"- gritó el doctor con enojo, -"¡estoy hambriento! iré a buscar un par de frutas."

Neo Cortex se dirigió a la mesada donde siempre tenía unas cuantas frutas, sin embargo, esta vez la mesada estaba totalmente vacía. -"Gin, ¿dónde están las frutas?"- preguntó hambriento. -"Señor Cortex, las frutas se las comió usted mismo anoche."- contestó N-Gin, recibiendo como respuesta las gruñonas palabras del doctor. -"No puedo creer que no hayas comprado mas, ¡ahora debo ir yo mismo a buscarlas! ¿Para qué te estoy pagando?"-.

Él se fue enojado, mientras que N-Gin le contestaba a la lejanía: -"Pero doctor, usted no me paga... uh, da igual."-

En ese mismo momento, Crash se encontraba frente a la chimenea jugando con su mascota Polar, quien no estaba disfrutando mucho del calor. Coco estaba sentada en su habitación, buscando información sobre maquinaria y, Aku Aku charlaba con Crunch, quien estaba haciendo lagartijas sin dificultad alguna. Minutos después, son sorprendidos por el fuerte sonido de los relámpagos que habían comenzado de un instante a otro.

A su vez, Cortex se encontraba en plena lluvia, buscando algún lugar donde encontrar frutas, pero no podía ver mucho por culpa de la niebla; y como si fuera poco, resbaló con una montaña de barro, golpeando su gran cabeza contra un tronco y cayendo inconsciente en el acto. Los miembros del equipo N, estaban algo preocupados por su jefe, especialmente por la demora que estaba teniendo en su búsqueda bajo la tormenta. Normalmente, Cortex no sale sólo del castillo para hacer este tipo de cosas, y mucho menos cuando el clima es terrible. ¿Se encontrará bien? ¿Podrá alguien encontrarlo? Quien sabe, quizás este es el fin del equipo N...


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Dónde estoy?

El almuerzo estaba servido, y Dingodile junto a Tiny eran los primeros en sentarse frente a la mesa para disfrutar de la comida, sin embargo, N-Gin estaba muy preocupado como para sentarse tranquilamente. "¿Gin no comer?" le preguntó Tiny al preocupado asistente que no paraba de mirar hacia la ventana. "No, Tiny. Deberíamos buscar al señor Cortex." le responde, para luego ser interrumpido por Dingodile quien le dice molesto: "¡No dejaré que mi comida se enfríe! de seguro el jefe está comiendo en algún lugar de esos elegantes a los que el asiste algunas veces, mientras nosotros estamos aquí esperando con el estómago vacío".

Mientras tanto, Neo Cortex despierta lentamente, e intenta moverse pero es inútil, sus ojos estaban totalmente borrosos lo cual le dificultaba la visualización, y estaba demasiado dolorido como para levantarse. En ese instante, una voz misteriosa le dice: "No intentes moverte, aún no hemos terminado de curarte". "¿¡Curarme!?" dice el doctor tratando de comprender en donde estaba, "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿y tú quien rayos eres?".

Luego de unos segundos, se acerca una mujer bastante avejentada, era bastante grande en cuanto a su peso, su piel era oscura y su cabello era negro con abundantes canas en él. Su aspecto, era como el de una india, y la cabaña donde se encontraban combinaba con la vestimenta que llevaba puesta. Todo era tan confuso para el doctor Neo, especialmente esas hojas que llevaba encima de sus heridas.

"Para ser una simple caída, te lastimaste demasiado. De seguro tienes hambre, preparé algo de sopa con unas verduras que conseguí." Dijo la señora mientras servía un plato de sopa, "¡yo no comeré eso! exijo una comida elegante para mi persona." le dijo Cortex mostrando orgullo. La gran india aprovechó que él no podía moverse, se acercó con una cuchara de sopa e hizo que bebiera de ella.

"¡Hey! esto es... es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida, dame un poco más de esa cosa." le dijo el villano mientras disfrutaba del sabor de la sopa, recibiendo como respuesta las palabras de la señora que entre risas le dijo: "esta bien, tengo mucho más; siempre cae bien un plato de comida caliente en estos días de tormenta tan fríos. ¿Cómo es que estabas afuera con la tormenta que había?", "Fuí a buscar comida ya que en mi castillo no había nada hasta el almuerzo... espera, ¡el castillo! debo regresar" dijo Cortex mientras intentaba levantarse con dificultad, pero fue detenido por la mujer, quien le negó salir de la cabaña en ese estado.

En cuanto los demás villanos, se encontraban discutiendo respecto al tema. "Si ustedes no me acompañan, le pediré ayuda a los bandicoots!" le dice N-Gin a los demás miembros, "¡deberían tener vergüenza! Neo Cortex fue quien les dió esos talentos que tienen, especialmente el de hablar, ¿y así se lo agradecen? parecen ser mas mal agradecidos que el mismo Crash".

Todos se quedaron observando a N-Gin, agachando luego la cabeza con decepción y arrepentimiento. "Te acompañamos, Gin." le dijo Dingodile levantando nuevamente la cabeza, mientras que los demás se levantaron de la mesa, quedándose junto al asistente, esperando a que él decida guiarlos. En ese instante, llega Uka Uka, luego de haber escuchado toda la discusión detrás de la puerta, y les dice con seriedad: "menos mal no son tan mal agradecidos como ese estúpido marsupial, o sino yo mismo iba a encargarme de cada uno de ustedes. Yo también iré para encargarme de que este idiota no haya cometido una estupidez."

Mientras tanto en Isla Wumpa, los bandicoots y Aku Aku estaban aburridos, especialmente Crash, quien adora estar al aire libre y no encerrado todo el día en la casa. Pero reciben una visita inesperada, era Uka Uka y los demás villanos que estaban parados en la puerta, esperando a que alguien la abra.

¿Será que los villanos fueron a atacarlos? ¿Cortex logrará curarse pronto y así avisarle a sus compañeros que se encuentra bien? O a lo mejor, fueron a pedirle ayuda a los bandicoots, aunque existe muy poca posibilidad de ello...


	3. Capítulo 3: Buscando hasta en las ramas

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada fuertemente, Crunch miró por la ventana y vió que habían varios villanos allí, excepto Cortex, eso si que era extraño. Coco abrió la puerta estando acompañada de Aku Aku y Crash, y N-Gin junto a los demás, entraron sin pedir permiso revisando en cada habitación. "¡Hey! nadie les dio permiso de entrar de esa forma, ¿qué rayos están buscando?" dijo Coco enojada, esperando una explicación de Uka Uka quien era el único que no había ido a las habitaciones, "Estúpidos bandicoot, ¿¡en dónde tienen escondido a Cortex!?" contestó Uka expulsando humo del enojo. En ese instante, Crunch ve que Tiny entra a su habitación a revisar, y corre tras él para golpearlo, "¡Sal de mi habitación debilucho!" le dijo mientras intentaba empujarlo, pero Tiny rasguñó su cara y lo empujó, haciendo que comience una pelea entre ellos.

N-Gin vió que los bandicuts realmente no tenían al doctor, así que le pidió a sus compañeros que pararan, especialmente a Tiny quien estaba peleando constantemente con Crunch. "¿Lo ven? aquí no hay nada." dijo Coco levantando los muebles que habían tirado los villanos, "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" dijo Crunch sacudiendo su vestimenta llena de polvo. Sin embargo, nadie respondió, el equipo N se fue sin decir nada más...

"Que locura..." dijo Coco luego de un profundo suspiro, "Debemos ayudarlos" dijo Aku Aku con preocupación en su rostro.

En ese momento, Crash escupe el pedazo de wumpa que estaba masticando de lo sorprendido que estaba por las palabras de Aku, ¿Crash ayudando a su peor enemigo? no, esto debía ser una broma.

Aku entendió la reacción de Crash, y enseguida dijo: "Miren, se que esto suena raro, pero somos los únicos que pueden ayudarlos a buscar, y además, de eso nos encargamos siempre, de ayudar a los demás y hacer el bien, ¿no?".

Coco se cruzó de brazos y le negó la razón a Aku, "No ayudamos a los malos, Aku... Ya sabes todo el daño que ha causado Cortex, además, mira como dejaron la casa, alguien debe limpiar esto y yo no lo haré sola" dijo señalando la casa hecha un desastre. "Si viejo, Coco tiene razón, no solo por el hecho de ser villanos, sino que en vez de pedir ayuda vinieron a destrozar la casa..." dijo Crunch mientras iba a ordenar su habitación.

Aku Aku se volteó a mirar a Crash, y este abrió la puerta que iba hacia afuera, demostrándole que él si iba a ayudar a Uka y su equipo. Aku sonrió aún preocupado, y los dos se marcharon a buscar a Neo Cortex.

Mientras tanto, N-Gin junto a los demás, buscaban por todos lados, entre los bosques, arbustos, cuevas, e incluso en cada pozo que había en el camino, pero era inútil, no aparecía por ninguna parte... En cuanto Crash y Aku, estaban en la misma situación pero en diferentes lugares, y seguían sin encontrarlo, aunque vieron una de sus botas cerca de una tribu de indios, lo cuál les hizo pensar que, quizás, Papu Papu tenía a Cortex secuestrado, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron hacia su cabaña.

El Dr. Neo Cortex, sin embargo no estaba muy preocupado, ya podía levantarse y caminar como si nada, pero la india que cuidaba de él le había sugerido que no se fuera aún, hasta curarlo totalmente... La señora le prestó hojas para que el doctor se cubra a sí mismo ya que su ropa estaba demasiado rota, y unas chancletas caseras para que pueda caminar sin dificultad; los dos se pusieron a charlar de sus rutinas, e incluso Cortex le contó sus planes de derrotar a Crash, como si tuviese total confianza con ella.

Crash y Aku se dirigían a la cabaña de Papu Papu, y se encontraron con N-Gin y los demás en el camino, quienes estaban comenzando a buscar entre las cabañas de los indios...

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" dijo Dingodile preparando su lanzallamas, "Creo que intentan buscar a Cortex" dijo Gin intentando bajar el brazo de Dingodile que sostenía su arma. "Es eso, ¿no?" agregó Uka, observando a Aku con mirada amenazante. Aku le dijo que sí mientras que Crash le mostraba la bota del doctor. "Encontramos esta bota cerca de la tribu, así que pensamos que quizás Papu Papu tendría a Cortex secuestrado" dijo Aku Aku mostrando seriedad, "Bien, ¡vamos par de inútiles! debemos revisar en cada rincón de la cabaña, y si se niega a hablar, ya saben que hacer" dijo Uka Uka mirando a Dingodile quien sostenía el lanzallamas con una sonrisa malévola.

Crash y Aku Aku, no estaban de acuerdo con revisar la cabaña sin el permiso del indio, pero debían acompañarlos para evitar que causen problemas... los dos se miraron con preocupación y corrieron tras ellos, porque quizás, Cortex no estaba allí, pero estos tontos villanos podían hacer que mas problemas aparescan en un par de segundos...


	4. Capítulo 4: Encontramos a, ¿Cortex?

Los villanos abrían las cortinas de cada cabaña buscando a su jefe, y Aku Aku tras ellos se disculpaba con cada indio que se mostraba ofendido u sorprendido por tal visita. N-Gin abrió una cortina y vio una sabana inflada como si hubiese alguien dentro, y de ella sobresalía una bota roja muy parecida a la de Neo Cortex. "¡Hey chicos, creo que lo encontré!" gritó emocionado, cuando todos fueron a ver, Gin levantó la sabana y se encontró con una india con escasa ropa que por lo que se veía, estaba durmiendo; la chica despertando sobresaltada por los villanos, golpeó a Gin dejándole un moretón en el ojo. "Sigamos buscando" dijo al retirarse de allí dolorido.

"Esto es inútil, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo" dijo Uka Uka muy enojado, "Solamente queda una cabaña por revisar" dijo Aku Aku con una voz pacífica y tranquilizante, "Esta bien." le respondió la máscara enojada.

Mientras tanto, en aquella cabaña, Cortex y la señora que cuidaba de él, se encontraban tomando una bebida de frutas. "Me quedaría aquí para siempre" dijo el doctor, "Hace tiempo no me sentía tan tranquilo, sin nada de estrés ni gritos, esto es vida..." agregó.

La india, le respondió con un tono preocupante: "No... lo siento, pero Papu Papu no aceptaría esto, y él es quien manda en este lugar."

Por casualidad, justo aparece Papu Papu, "Papu estar cansado de su viaje, Papu querer comer alg...", se interrumpió a él mismo al ver al doctor Neo Cortex sentado junto a su madre, la india que cuidaba de él. "Papu Papu no entender porqué enano estar en su hogar." dijo él confundido y enojado a la misma vez, cuando la señora iba a responder, varios indios aparecen asustados. "Hay unos tipos que están invadiendo nuestras cabañas jefe" dijo uno de ellos, "¡Intentaron secuestrarme!" dice la india a la cual habían destapado anteriormente.

Cuando Papu Papu iba a decir una palabra, los villanos aparecen junto a Crash y Aku Aku atrás.

"¿¡Uka Uka!?" dijo Cortex sorprendido. "¿Qué haces con esas hojas en tu cuerpo? ¿que está pasando aquí?" dice Uka Uka al ver aquella escena, "De seguro Papu Papu lo está manipulando" agregó Dingodile preparando nuevamente su lanzallamas. "¿Qué? ¡NO!" gritó Neo Cortex enojado, "Este es mi nuevo hogar." agregó.

Crash y Aku Aku se miraron detenidamente, y acto seguido comenzaron a reírse sin parar. "¡Esto es una humillación!" dijo la máscara malvada mientras humo rojo salía de él por la ira. "Debes irte..." le dijo la india a Cortex con cabeza agacha, "Puedes visitarme cuando quieras, pero no puedes vivir aquí." agregó.

"Ufff... ¿Lo ven? todo esto es su culpa, si no hubieran venido a molestar nada de esto habría pasado." dijo Neo mientras se iba furioso de la cabaña.

"Bien, creo que ya todo está resuelto." dijo Aku Aku a Crash, "Vamos a casa." agregó.

Luego de que Crash y Aku Aku se fueran, los villanos se fueron con tras Neo Cortex. "Ehh... señor, me alegra haberlo encontrado, buscamos por todos lados hasta que finalmente..." dijo Gin siendo interrumpido por el doctor, "No era necesario Gin, no se hubieran molestado." dijo él seriamente, "Eres un malagradecido..." dijo Uka Uka, para luego comenzar a gritarle: "¡Te buscamos por cada rincón, desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo en tí!". "Preferiría vivir abajo de un puente antes de seguir escuchando tus gritos, máscara mequetrefe." le respondió Neo adelantando el paso.

Uka Uka iba a responderle, pero Gin lo miró preocupado por el cambio que estaba teniendo su jefe, y prefirió hacer silencio.


End file.
